


Put Me To Sleep

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 1am [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insomniac Sam, M/M, Post-Hell Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Sam has been having a lot of Hell related nightmares





	Put Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for edgyboyking on tumblr

Sam hadn’t slept in three days, not that he would tell Dean. Certain memories kept reaching Sam in his sleep, sinking their claws into Sam’s mind like the thoughts belonged there. Sam supposed they did, he just wished he could remember how or why exactly. He could feel the pain; blind searing pain that felt like fire ripping him limb from limb, but beyond flashes of Lucifer’s face he couldn’t remember why he felt it. Every time he fell asleep, he was reminded of his time in Hell, so he’d made the decision to forgo sleep. As long as Dean thought he was sleeping, then he supposed it didn’t matter.

That was until Castiel crash landed into their room one night. Sam was vaguely aware of how things were in Heaven through glimpses of conversations between Bobby and Dean. Cas seemed to have avoided talking to Sam about it at all, treating him like he was made of pure porcelain. So even though Sam wasn’t quite sure what, he knew something was up.

Dean was still asleep, had been sleeping like a baby compared to usual. It left Sam alone to deal with an injured angel. There was blood pouring out of a wound above Cas’ left eye, and something wrong with his leg. Sam helped him up into a chair and glanced over the angel’s bettered body.

“Thank you, Sam, I can take it from here,” Cas told him. He swept a hand over his body, blue light glowing under Cas’ calloused fingertips. Like magic, the skin healed itself and Cas started to look more like himself again. Sam smiled. “What are you still doing awake, Sam? It’s almost light out.”

Sam glanced out of the window; Cas was right, the horizon was starting to glow with sunlight.

“Been having bad dreams lately,” Sam shrugged, like it was nothing. Really it was nothing, he’d been through the same shit year in year out. What was a fresh batch of nightmares to add onto the list.

“Is it to do with Hell?” Cas asked. Sam nodded. “I told Dean that it wouldn’t work, I knew he couldn’t keep you safe!” Cas huffed. He sent a death glare at Dean, who was blissfully sleeping. 

“I wish I could hate you,” Sam muttered to himself. Cas pricked up, leaning forward in his chair with an insulted look on his face. It was… almost adorable how upset he looked over that. “I don’t mean it like that, Cas. It’s just like, I wish you’d left me in Hell instead of pulling me back up topside and having everyone else deal with with my problems. And I wish I could hate you for doing that. But I’m thankful that you cared enough to risk your life pulling me out.”

“Of course I would, Sam, I’d risk everything for you,” Cas sighed. “Do you think you can sleep, or would you like me to put you to sleep with my grace.” Sam climbed back into his bed, pulling the thin sheets over himself.

“If you can use your grace,” Sam started but he didn’t need to finish. A soft hand caressed his face, a warm entity entered his mind. His eyelids grew heavy and the darkness began to draw in. 

“Just sleep, Sam, I’ll watch over you,” Cas mumbled as Sam drifted off. He felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his forehead, and then his mind faded into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
